Rooftops
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sakura is sitting on a rooftop again and someone is finally coming back, joining her on the roof, staying for good. Here is the sequel to 'You are not alone'.


_**I decided to write a sequel to 'You are not alone' and I hope you all like it **_

_**Dedicated to XflyXawayXangelX because she gave me the idea **_

_**Disclaimer: they are not mine, never will be, we all have to deal with it T.T**_

* * *

She was sitting on a rooftop. She was not just anybody, she was a kunoichi. Perhaps the strongest of her whole town. She was sitting there all alone. She loved the silence. She used to hate it back then, but the times had changed.

The wind was softly playing with her pink locks as she was staring to the star covered sky. A shooting star passed by and she smiled contently, while she was making her wish. The last word of her wish was said out loud in a whisper, and the wind took it on its path to a unknown destination. She loved the silence that was surrounding her in the darkness. She had made it a habit to come up here and look at the sky. She was trying to find peace, so that her mind would be distracted by the wind that felt like it could blow all her thoughts away.

After her nightly stroll, she always ended up on the same rooftop. It felt like it was calling for her, waiting during the day for her to come and join it in its usual loneliness.

The rooftop belonged to an empty house. A house without any habitants. It was the home of the boy who left. He had not lived there for many years now. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He used to be her teammate during the days and her companion during the nights. Through him, she had learnt to love the silence, to embrace the night. The night had become her friend, the silence her resort.

Suddenly it seemed like the sky was becoming pitch black. Like the stars were slowly dying, giving up on their light. The kunoichi looked at it with great interest. She was wondering what was happening. Yet, she was not afraid. She felt even calmer now the light was devoured by darkness.

The wind blew through her pink hair again and a low deep voice whispered: "Sakura."

She did not look up to see to whom the voice belonged. She smiled contently as she responded: "I knew you would be back."

"Aa," the voice replied softly. The voice did not disturb the perfect silence. It was in perfect harmony with their surroundings.

"It has been a while, since you left." No grudge was in her voice, no bitterness. It was a fact, yet it was not stated coldly.

"Aa," the boy said again.

"You have not changed much, Sasuke-kun." The girl smiled again as the boy took his seat next to her.

"Are you planning on staying this time?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Aa… My job is done and I do not have anywhere to go," he answered. There was no regret in his voice.

She looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes. A great scar ran across his forehead, where once his forehead protector had been. Naruto still possessed it. She still thought he looked handsome though. His eyes were as black as the night and his hair was a little longer now.

"You need to get some sleep," she suggested kindly, but he shook his head and smirked a little.

"We never used to go to bed before one o'clock. We always sat on a rooftop until we had to go."

She smiled at the memory and was glad he still remembered it.

"I assume you will continue on living in this house?" She asked and he nodded. "Can I still come up here to watch the sky?" He looked at her with his pitch black eyes and she found herself loving them even more than the night.

"You do this every night?" He asked instead of giving an answer.

"Aa," she answered, still smiling. It remained silent for a while as he suddenly spoke: "I am sorry, Sakura." She slowly touched his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. Now, close your eyes," she said and he obeyed. She moved her hand to his forehead and forced her green healing chakra into his scar. It healed completely. "You can open them again," she spoke.

He opened his eyes again and touched his forehead. He looked at her, awaiting her explanation.

"I removed the scar. It did not look very good on you."

"Thank you," he remarked and the silence came back. Neither of them spoke for a while until they both stood up at the same time.

"It is time," she said and he nodded. They both went their own way as if nothing special had happened.

The next nights they were spending together on his rooftop again, like nothing had ever changed.

During the day they hardly ever saw each other. He was glad in his own way, that he was reaccepted in society. Naruto tried to beat him up for a month though.

After a month and a half, she suddenly asked the question, which she had been wondering about for a while now.

"Did you miss us, Sasuke-kun?" She did not expect an answer. He was free to answer if he liked.

"I thought about our nights every night," he answered to the truth. Than he asked unexpectedly: "Did you miss me, Sakura?"

She looked at him in surprise, wondering why he would ask such a question. "Aa," she whispered. "Did you put me on that bench that night?"

"Yes, I kissed you after I did," he muttered.

Again, she was looking at him in utter surprise. He looked back and caught her eyes with his. She was not able to look away. Even though it was dark, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I had to leave, Sakura. I am so sorry about what I did." Raw emotions were heard in his voice. She did the only thing that looked proper in her eyes at the moment. She cupped his cheek, leaned in and kissed him. She softly kissed his lips and he did not mind. He was glad she did it. He had not felt like he had the right to kiss her, but if she kissed him, it was okay.

So they both enjoyed their first kiss on his rooftop. As they both pulled away, they looked content. The wind was playing with their hair and he was stroking her cheek.

"It is okay now, Sasuke-kun. You are no longer alone. I will always be there for you," she assured him

"I know," he smiled. "So will I," he whispered, cupping her cheek, leaning in and kissing her softly. He was not alone and he would never be alone again.

They had found true love on his rooftop during the night. They had never to be alone again.

* * *

**_Yay! Tell me what you think _**


End file.
